La Sangre de mi Padre
by Kai-chan
Summary: Que es lo que piensa Asellus cuando es obligada a tomar el trono de Facinaturu?


La Sangre de mi Padre

Asellus se sentó en silencio y miró a su alrededor.  
Las cuatro jóvenes místicas que la servían permanecían expectantes a sus órdenes, casi como deseando servirla, al igual que su pequeño grupo selecto de amigos.

Muchas veces la joven se preguntaba si las cosas habrían cambiado... si su tía no la hubiese enviado en esa encomienda ya treinta años atrás, quizá ahora no estaría pensando en esas cosas... Si Rei Hime no hubiese escapado, quizá sería libre de aquella historia... Si él no le hubiese salvado la vida, con su propia sangre, quizá ese mundo no sería el suyo ahora...  
Él... Su padre... su creador... su salvador... su perdición en cierta forma...  
Incluso ahora, dieciocho años después de su muerte Asellus sentía esa sangre, la sangre mística de su padre recorrer su cuerpo, con la misma fuerza que el primer día. A pesar de que su sangre y su poder eran los mismos, sus labios aún después de dieciocho años de su muerte, no podían decir el nombre de su padre. Incluso ahora, ahora más que nunca, Asellus sentía que aquel ser que le había dado su nueva vida era su todo y su nada a la misma vez. Porque había sido él el que le había dado la vida eterna de la que gozaba, el vasto reino que dominaba, y el amor por el que día a día sufría en silencio.

Asellus pasaba el tiempo esperando al día en que finalmente pudiera liberar a su princesa del Laberinto de la Oscuridad donde su padre vengativo la había encerrado tanto tiempo atrás. A pesar de que su princesa no la acompañaba, Gina había permanecido a su lado, al igual que Mesarthim, y el humano Rouge, que ya nada le debía luego de la muerte de su gemelo, pero que acompañaba a la joven mística y le brindaba consejo. Ildon, había permanecido allí también, su consejero más cercano, y Zozma, que simplemente merodeaba cada un tiempo por el lugar como vigilando que la nueva Dama no se descarriara como su padre. Rastaban, que tanto había insistido para que su nueva soberana tomara el lugar que le correspondía, ahora estaba desaparecido, en una misión que supuestamente le llevaría los próximos seis años, a Asellus no le preocupaba en realidad el que no estuviera, aunque Zozma e Ildon tenían sus sospechas. Ciato había estado muerto por seis años y luego había vuelto a la vida, tan misteriosamente como la vez anterior, dedicándose inmediatamente a servir a su nueva señora. 

Y tranquilamente Asellus se preparó para festejar su decimoctavo año de reinado, con el festival que a ello correspondía. El festejo de la muerte de su padre, y del nacimiento de Asellus, la mística, la Dama que reinaba ahora en todo Facinaturu. Gina se acercó a su princesa en silencio y le sonrió. En los ojos de la joven había quedado para siempre impresa la imagen de la medio-mística, con su espada carmesí alzada, como si aun estuviese dando el golpe final, el cuerpo del Señor, del que había sido el Amo de todas las tierras y de las vidas de todos allí desintegrándose lentamente, en un polvo brillante que rodeaba a la princesa. En ese momento, Asellus había girado, y le había sonreído ampliamente, y le había dicho que no temiera. En unas semanas, Asellus había liberado a todas y cada una de las amantes de su padre, les había dado la opción de volver a sus vidas, pero pocas de ellas se habían ido. La Princesa de cabello dorado, había permanecido fiel a su lado, y murió en batalla, defendiendo a su soberana del ataque de los magos del Reino de la Magia, que espontáneamente y liderados por el gemelo de Rouge habían atacado, esperando así derrotar al hermano, y al reino completo en un solo movimiento.

Y así había pasado el tiempo, Asellus finalmente se había acostumbrado a su vida de mística, logrando convivir con sus poderes y sus debilidades. En ese lapso de tiempo, un lapso insignificante para muchos de los habitantes de la ciudad, pero que para Asellus había sido una vida, Facinaturu había olvidado lo que era vivir bajo el soberano cruel que corto tiempo atrás había reinado allí. 

Y mientras tanto, aun en el Laberinto, la joven princesa de cabello rizado esperaba por el día en que su reina vendría por ella, y la sacaría de allí. Sabía sin embargo que su sacrificio no había sido en vano, porque su reina había logrado superar a su padre, y aunque en principio le partió el corazón pensar que su Señor estaba muerto, con el tiempo entendió que no era eso lo importante, y que no lo echaría en falta, ya que algún día cuando su reina, su amada la fuera a buscar, ella estaría esperándola, para poder volver juntas al Chateau, y vivir tranquilamente.   
Y mientras tanto Asellus, entre todas sus riquezas y sus amigos, sus compañeros y sus fieles, sentía el vacío en su alma, mientras esperaba a que su padre por medio de su sangre, por medio de su espíritu que residía aun en su propia alma, levantara el castigo que había puesto sobre ella una vez, de apartarla de la persona que amaba, solo por un simple capricho. Asellus suspiró ausentemente, aunque nadie lo llegó a notar en el escándalo de la fiesta, viéndolo así, su propia vida había sido un capricho de él, la joven que ahora reinaba en Facinaturu aun no era una mística pura, y nunca estuvo destinada a serlo.

Se puso de pie, y avanzó entre la gente hasta la del salón. dirigió la mirada ausente a las tres habitaciones de las tres persona que habían marcado su vida. Rei, la causante indirecta de su existencia, su protectora de cabello dorado, y su princesa, que la esperaba y la esperaría por siempre. 

Asellus salió del palacio sin que nadie la viera, y se dirigió al lugar donde la eterna llama que resguardaba su reino ardía con el mismo poder que dieciocho años atrás.   
- Asellus-sama - Murmuró la voz etérea dentro de la cueva - Que te trae por aquí?   
- Simplemente estaba pensando... recordando...   
- Aun hoy en día, no dejas de ser humana - Dijo la voz reconfortante - Pero tu padre está orgulloso, de que le hayas superado.   
- Mi padre...?   
- Dice que para eso naciste, y que matándolo era la única manera de que tu lo entendieras, ahora su espíritu, su caprichoso espíritu, descansa en las mismas llamas que todos los místicos.   
- Pero entonces... Porque...?   
- Si tu no tienes a tu princesa de vuelta es porque no has sabido buscar - Fueron las palabras finales de la voz, antes de que se quedara en silencio, sin responder a ninguna otra pregunta de las que le formuló. 

En silencio, la Dama se giró y se dirigió de vuelta al palacio, donde una vez más, y supo que como otras tantas veces, entraría a la habitación de su princesa y vería solo un fantasma de aquella persona a quien amaba.   
Y allí, en silencio, maldijo a su padre, aquel que no era realmente su padre, pero que la había llamado su hija, por haberle dado todo, pero haberle quitado lo más importante, aun antes de que ella misma supiera que lo tenía. Con lagrimas de rabia, Asellus se dirigió a su habitación, a los que habían sido los aposentos del Señor por largos siglos y se acostó en su cama, lista para pasar otra noche sin ella.   
- Te odio padre... - Susurró a la nada - Te odio Orlouge... - Finalizó cayendo dormida sobre la almohada como por arte de magia. 

Lejos, en la ciudad de Luminous, la princesa abrió los ojos y se vio fuera del laberinto, pero se encontró sola, su reina no había ido por ella, y rompió en lágrimas, no llegó a notar que junto a ella aparecía en un silencio mudo un hombre que vestía un traje anticuado, y levantaba un puñal, arremetiendo contra la princesa mientras gritaba que la Reina Asellus debía morir por su traición al gran Señor Orlouge, la princesa solo pudo mirar su propia muerte, las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos una vez más y suavemente, en un último suspiro de dolor llamó a su reina.   
- Asellus...

Lejos, en Facinaturu, Asellus despertó con una pesadilla, Gina la tranquilizó y le dijo que los sueños, sueños eran. Pero desde ese día la soberana eterna de Facinaturu no volvió a soñar con el llamado de su princesa.

Notas:  
...  
Ya se que muchos no entienden, pero la verdad es que basé eso en uno de mis tantos desvaríos. XDDDD   
Este pedazo de historia es una especie de explicación de lo que podría pasar al final de uno de mis personajes preferidos del Saga Frontier, Asellus. Tiene una historia que me suena mucho a Vampiros, y me encantó, así que decidí masacrar un personaje por aquí, meter una historia por allí, y quizá algún día si tengo paciencia convierta esto en una historia con pies y cabeza XD


End file.
